


Different

by VocConflagration



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: First Love, M/M, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VocConflagration/pseuds/VocConflagration





	Different

Len didn't like cigarettes or sex. That is before he met Kaito. 

"Where do you want to go today, Len?" Kaito purrs, engulfing Lens frame in a possessive hug.

At first, Len would tense up and fight the urge to push away the older man. The smokey smell once gag-inducing now charms Len who leans into the touch. With a hum he closes his eyes, letting the dark hair tickle his skin. 

They stay like that for a few minutes. Kaito leaves first and starts towards the balcony. 

Curiosity runs through Len, from head to toe. Jolting his feet to follow. He already knows what Kaito is doing. 

In all-heart honesty, Len just wonders what he is doing.

He breathes in the Malboro and sighs out. Contaminating himself with a lifestyle he would have never wanted.

"Len, you shouldn't smoke so young." 

They lean on the railing, towering over the lower stories and town. Len glares playfully from under his eyes blowing smoke into Kaito's careful face.

It felt like fire. Staring into the blue eyes of the other. It was electrifying. It was slow, moving close together. They wrap their arms around each other. With a smug smile from the younger they press their lips together. Lens' hands find Kaitos hair and brings him closer. 

The kiss slows and they pull apart, Lens lips patient and close. 

Before, once a kiss was initiated it wouldn't end until one of them passed out from sheer exhaustion.

It's not that they weren't fascinated with each other now, -quite the opposite really- its just they were so fascinated in the mutual want for each other's bodies.

But now, its something else. 

Len's over almost everyday. He rarely see his family. They know where he is.  
Kaitos always travelling and going on business trips.  
They inspire each other.

The purity of passion in one and the studied mechanics of school and the world in the other.

Len started going out with Kaito for the money.

What is he doing now? A year later?

Len leans forward into the embrace they have created. Resting his chin on Kaito's shoulder Len closes his eyes. A swell in his stomach and a motor heartbeat increasing and a red face to top it all off. Lens lips move near the other's ear and with nothing above a whisper,

"I'm in love with you, Kaito."


End file.
